Parada de autobus
by Sophie Giralt de Cullen
Summary: llegaba tarde... no podia permitirse eso, no ahora que se habia armado de valor para hablarle... necesitaba verla, deseaba verla, era como un adiccion, su droga, la unica que encantado pobraria hasta el fin de sus dias...


Mi primer fic twilight!!... wii al fin me anime a escribir uno a pesar de que me caigo del sueño que tengo y las ganas de ir al WC… jajajajajja… es un pequeño fic salido que salió de una experiencia vivida… por desgracia para mí no tuvo un final feliz… pero no me quejo, cada aventura que tengas en la vida es una lección mas que hay que vivir y aprender lo mejor de esta... así que quise plasmar mi pequeña historia pero dándole lo que yo no obtuve… espero de todo corazón que les guste y no les sigo dando la lata… hay va…

Enjoy!!!...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba con pasos rápidos, se le hacía tarde y necesitaba llegara al paradero, aunque esperarlo y lograr poder subir a este era una prueba de supervivencia, realmente valía la pena si lograba ver aquellos ojos que lo habían hechizado en tan solo unos segundos ,aquel día que su auto no quiso funcionar, un mar chocolate y de una profundidad cautivadora lo dejo desconcertado y desorientado por unos minutos más a pesar de que la dueña de aquellos ojos endemoniadamente atrayentes corrió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas haciéndola ver aun más hermosa de lo que ya era.

A pesar de que solo cruzaban miradas cada vez que se topaban en el autobús, eso era suficiente para él, para alegrarle todo el resto del día y es que cada vez que el subía la castaña miraba en su dirección y cuando sus miradas se topaban una delicada y cautivadora sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. Y de eso hace ya unas 9 semanas.

Y aunque su auto ya estaba en perfectas condiciones, ya que la novia de su mejor amigo a quien por cierto le encantaba la mecánica se lo arreglo ese mismo día, el no quiso manejarlo, en su corazón conservaba una pequeña esperanza de volver a verla. Incluso llego a pensar que se había vuelto loco por arriesgar su integridad física solo por ver esos ojos, ya que por primera vez en su vida era lo suficientemente cobarde como para acercársele y hablarle como haría con cualquier otra chica, pero es que no era cualquier chica se dijo en su interior aquella primera semana en la que se cuestiono su salud mental.

La chica, aquella de la que desconocía practicante todo lo tenía en un estado que él en su tiempo consideraba de imbécil retardado que cree estar enamorado. Y claro como no pensar eso si tenía a sus dos mejores amigos enamorados y babosos por sus novias quienes resultaban ser nada más ni nada menos que su hermana y la amiga de esta. Quien por cierto era la hermana del novio de su hermana Alice y su mejor amigo.

Qué pequeño era el mundo se decía habitualmente, desde que del trió el era el único soltero e infeliz, ya que sus amigos estaban comprometidos y bastante felices como él veía y ellos le podían demostrar.

Pero volviendo a lo central del asunto, llegaba tarde al paradero y ese día se había planteado y armado de valor solo para hablarle y quizá si dios le sonriera obtendría el nombre de aquella desconocida que se presentaba en sus sueños habitualmente, pero maldita sea Alice y su manía de joderle la existencia, por una vez en su vida quiso hacer la buena obra del día y le cambio la hora al despertados y maldita sea la justificación que dio "_no hay necesidad de levantarse tan temprano tontito, en tu auto llegaras más rápido, aun no entiendo tu tonta manía de tomar el autobús y_…" no pudo seguir hablando por que la gélida mirada que él le dio la dejo callada y pidiendo un sinfín de disculpas, su hermana era persuasiva pero se demoro esta vez…

El enojo se le fue cuando vio que su adorada hermanita estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero ahora por eso llegaba tarde y se estaba frustrando y tan solo le faltaba 1 cuadra para llegar… "_porque a los jodidos jefes de transito se les ocurre la brillante idea de poner paraderos cada 50 cuadras separados unos de otros y los sectores mas desolados, en donde todo el mundo tiene que caminar para poder tomar el jodido bus…_" no lo entendía y no quería cuestionarse eso en esos momentos.

Y cuando estaba por llegar el bus paso… lleno hasta el tope y sus deseos de ver a su diosa se fueron por el escusado… maldita suerte la del, esa semana todo había salido mal… "¿_porque a el?, ¿dios porque a mí? ¿No pido mucho o sí?_".- se quejaba el pobre con una mescla de sentimientos encontrados, rabia, pena, dolor, frustración… mucha frustración… pero ya que le podía hacer… decidió de todas formas ir a esperar al próximo bus ya que no le quedaba casi nada por recorrer.

Su sorpresa fue gigante al llegar al paradero y ver una solitaria figura que le resultaba bastante familiar mirando en todas las dirección hasta que se topo con sus ojos, no lo podía creer era ella. Pero la duda más grande aun era que rayos hace ella ahí teniendo que estar en el bus que hace unos minutos se le paso… no quiso darle vueltas la asunto y se le acerco, esta era su oportunidad la suerte había dado un giro inesperado dándole lo que él deseaba.

-**buenos días**- dijo un poco nervioso pero pudiendo ocultarlo en una perfecta mascara relajada y confianzuda.

-**buenos días**- respondió ella al momento que sus mejillas adquirían ese adorable sonrojo que lo volvía loco mientras cerraba sus ojo para luego abrirlos rápidamente y acusarlo con la mirada-** te atrasaste**- acuso ahora con la voz.

El sorprendido se disculpo inmediatamente- **lo lamento no era mi intención, pero mi hermana deseo hacer la buena obra del día y…**- no pudo seguir con la chachara ya que unos "_suaves y deliciosos"_ labios estaba sobre los suyos, moviéndose de manera lenta y tierna "_como ella_" pensó, cuando reacciono ella aun seguía presionando sus labios de una forma demasiado exquisita y no tan buena para su salud mental, pero correspondió aquel beso de la misma forma dándole intensidad con el paso de los minutos, comenzando por delinear los labios de aquel ángel que lo tenían loco y luego mordiendo el labio superior pidiendo permiso de esa manera para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la chica que tenia frente a él.

Era mucho, muchísimo mejor a como se lo había imaginado e incluso soñado… caliente, dulce adictiva, "_perfecta_" susurro sin percatarse, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de ella – **dime tu nombre**- ordeno él con la poca lucidez que un conserva y que desconocía que tenia – **por favor, necesito saber tu nombre**- pido una vez más al no recibir respuesta de su diosa personal, terminado la petición con un pequeño pero placentero gruñido.

La música que sus oídos captaron no era anda más ni nada menos que la risa de ella, quien lo vio a los ojos con los labio hinchados, sonrojada a más no poder y con el cabello revuelto y la chaqueta mal acomodada después del maravilloso momento que compartieron **– Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan bella, Bella Swan**- volvió a reír esta vez bajando el rostro ocultando al parecer su hermoso rostro, por aquel impulso tan vergonzoso _"lo repito, perfecta_"- **y el tuyo?-** pregunto ella después de unos minutos.

-**Edward Cullen… tu nombre te queda perfecto**- comento lo ultimo al momento de alzarle el mentón y rozar sus labios nuevamente – **no te imaginas las ganas que tenia de hacer esto desde que te vi por primera vez.**

-**ni tú te imaginas las mías**- murmuro ella la momento de acercarse más a Edward arrancándole una gran sonrisa en el rostro- **te amo**- susurro…

Se detuvo, la miro y sentía que su pecho explotaría de felicidad al percatarse de aquello tan obvio que el también sentía por ello era amor… cuando se percato de lo que había hecho no pudo más que sentirse mal porque le dio una mala impresión a ella, a bella, el amor de su vida, de sus existencia, su todo, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse. Y para remedar el pequeño error, la abrazo de la cintura girándola por los aires mientras el rostro e ella, pasaba de la desilusión a la sorpresa para posteriormente mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro que hicieron que los ojos de Edward brillaran aun más **-también te amo**- casi grito, era feliz, en sus 20 años de vida, al fin era completa e infinitamente feliz… -**se mi novia**- pidió con el corazón a mil por hora y una sonrisa de idiota plantada en su rostro.

-**si-** contesto eufórica ella en el momento en el que juntaban sus frentes y se besaban como la primera vez, con una ternura y amor infinitos… como el amor que se estaba profesando en esos momentos…

Jamás pensó que se alegraría de que se le pasara el bus… y no solo una vez…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si les gusto… ya saben que hacer… y si no… acepto todo!!!... XD


End file.
